Lupin et autres gentlemen voleurs
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: Os très court - AU - Klaine!ArsèneLupin, avec les Warblers.


_Voici un petit OS très court, écrit il y a un moment, sur un prompt de Cassidy. Le thème ? Arsène Lupin ..._

_Enjoy !_

_Pich' ( Calliopette )_

* * *

Kurt retint un frisson d'excitation lorsqu'il passa la porte principale, au bras d'Adrienne. Il tenta de garder un air distingué, et de ne pas se laisser distraire par le sol en marbre, les murs dorés, et les œuvres d'art autour de lui.

-Mademoiselle, laissez moi vous débarrasser.

Un homme en costume attrapa doucement le manteau sur les épaules de la jeune fille à son bras, et elle laissa l'étoffe glisser le long de ses épaules.

Elle ne remercia pas, et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler que ce soir, il devait se fondre dans la masse de ses personnes qui avaient le monde à leur pied.

Heureusement, un simple regard autour de lui le rassura. Bien sûr, quiconque l'aurait observé à cet instant aurait simplement pensé qu'il appréciait la décoration que le maître des lieux avait faire refaire quelques semaines auparavant. Il aurait été loin de se douter qu'en un regard, Kurt avait déjà repéré ses collègues dans la salle de réception.

A quelques mètres de lui, en pleine discussion avec un homme assez âgé, Wes sirotait une coupe de champagne, l'air intéressé par le discours de l'homme, bien que Kurt ne sache trop bien qu'il n'en avait que pour sa montre en or. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Thad était déjà en train de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'une femme qui devait avoir deux fois son âge et tentait de ne pas montrer son intérêt, bien que ses yeux brillants ne parlent pour elle. Bien sûr, Kurt remarqua immédiatement les émeraudes à ses oreilles. « Jolie pioche » pensa-t-il en se penchant vers sa propre cavalière.

- Un verre, ma chère ?

-Avec plaisir.

Elle eût le bon goût de ne rien rajouter, et il eût une pensée pour David, qui leur trouvait toujours ces jeunes filles, aux allures de bonne famille, et pourtant si conscientes de la raison pour laquelle elles étaient là.

Il se saisit de deux coupes et lui en tendit une avec un sourire charmeur. Ce soir, il n'était là que pour récupérer les butins, et _profiter. _Et même si son apprentissage ne l'avait pas encore mené à réellement _chasser_, c'était pour lui l'occasion de mettre à l'épreuve de ce qu'il savait déjà. Il laissa son regard errer sur le cou d'une femme non loin de lui, et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il serait aisé de simplement glisser ses doigts dans le creux de sa nuque, et de faire disparaître le bijou.

-Monsieur Beaumagnan … susurra t'on à son oreille.

Kurt dut retenir son sourire, et se retourna, impénétrable.

-Ne serait-ce point là ce bon vieux Lupin ?

Blaine haussa les sourcils, surpris qu'il ait à la fois compris son allusion, mais également sût en tirer partie.

-En chair et en or.

Il baisa rapidement la main d'Adrienne, qui esquissa une légère révérence, et fut priée d'aller voir ailleurs pendant quelques instants.

-Comment se passe votre soirée ? Demanda Kurt.

-On ne peut mieux, répondit Blaine d'un ton badin. J'ai rencontré quelques vieilles connaissances, et je sens que cette soirée va être très fructueuse.

Kurt sentit la main de Blaine se retirer de sa poche, et le poids légèrement plus pressant de celle-ci.

-Je vois. Je ne voudrais pas vous retenir, dans ce cas. Je suis sûr que vous avez mieux à faire que discuter avec un vieil ami.

-Oh oui, répondit Blaine, et sa voix se fit un peu plus grave. J'ai bien mieux à faire que _discuter_ avec vous.

Mais ils virent tous les deux Wes prendre s'éloigner de l'homme avec lequel il discutait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Si vous le permettez, je vais vous laisser.

-Allez, cher ami, soupira Kurt, faussement triste. Je ne saurais vous retenir de vos obligations.

Blaine lui adressa un dernier clin d'œil, avant de se diriger droit vers un homme de leur âge.

-Monsieur Chopin, s'exclama Wes en lui tapotant sur l'épaule, glissant à son tour quelque chose dans une de ces poches de sa main libre. Que plaisir de vous voir.

-Plaisir partagé, mon ami.

La soirée continua ainsi, Kurt vaquant entre ses amis et sa partenaire pour la soirée. Quand il sentit que ses poches étaient suffisamment fournies pour leur offrir de quoi vivre pour les prochains mois, il proposa à Adrienne de quitter la soirée, et elle acquiesça, soulagée.

Ils sortirent discrètement, mais sans oublier de récupérer son manteau, pour ne pas partir _comme des voleurs. _Leur voiture les attendait déjà, et il prit soin de l'aider à y grimper, en s'assurant que sa robe ne soit pas abimée. Le chauffeur fit de nombreux détours, avant de la déposer devant chez elle.

- Tu recevra ton enveloppe demain matin, confirma-t-il, avant de lui adresser un dernier sourire. Tu as été très bien.

Elle rit doucement, ses yeux doux un peu brillants.

-Tu t'en es très bien sorti aussi. Passe le bonjour à Blaine de ma part !

Lorsqu'il referma la porte sur sa silhouette, Kurt se demanda si elle savait. Après tout, elle était une régulière de leur petite entreprise, et il ne cherchait pas vraiment à se cacher. Peut-être …

De nombreux détours plus tard, il fut enfin déposé devant l'immeuble de Blaine. Il salua le chauffeur d'un signe de tête, et se dirigea droit vers l'ascenseur, sélectionnant le dernier étage.

Il toqua trois fois, puis deux, puis trois. La clé tourna dans la serrure à l'instant même où son poing quittait la porte pour la dernière fois.

Il entra sans un mot, et laissa Blaine refermer à double tour derrière lui. Enfin, il put le prendre dans ses bras.

Ce n'était pas que Kurt n'aimait pas ces soirées. Après tout, il savait à quoi s'engager lorsqu'il s'était rapproché de Blaine. Mais la perspective de se faire attraper, et d'être séparé l'un de l'autre à tout jamais avait peut-être effleuré son esprit.

Et il était sûr que cela avait effleuré l'esprit de Blaine aussi. Sinon, il n'aurait pas tant reculé le moment de l'envoyer réellement en mission, et n'aurait pas insisté pour en être ce soir, alors qu'il était supposé rester derrière. Bien sûr, Kurt ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il le laisse y aller seul, mais l'idée qu'ils courraient un risque tous les deux était suffisamment terrifiante pour le faire redouter les conséquences de l'échec de leur mission.

Il profita donc de leur étreinte, qui dura un long moment, mais également du baiser qui en précéda de nombreux autres. Quand enfin Blaine se recula en soupirant, il comprit qu'il allait devoir attendre encore un peu avant de bénéficier de sa _récompense._

_-_Alors, qu'as-tu ramené de beau_ ,_ à part toi_ ?_

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite lecture qui trainait dans un coin de mon ordi :)_

_A bientôt !_


End file.
